Primeiro Pecado
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Um amor impossível é capaz de mover a vida de um homem. Quando se entregar é a última coisa que ele pode fazer, esperar pela morte é tudo o que lhe resta. Draco X Narcissa
1. Prólogo

* * *

**N/A: ** Essa fic é o meu presente de aniversário para Kimberly Desiree, Asrail ou somente a minha Kimzoca. Acredito que não preciso citar o quanto foi difícil escrever cada linha dela. O tema é delicado, o casal é polêmico e estamos falando do Draco, um personagem que precisa ser trabalhado exaustivamente para ficar bem caracterizado numa história. Fora que é uma fic para a Kim, uma pessoa que, por si só, já é bastante exigente. Espero que você goste, Kimzoca, e feliz aniversário! xD

* * *

**Primeiro pecado**

**Prólogo **

Narcissa era, dentre todas as mulheres do mundo, a mais bela. Sua pele era macia, cor do mais puro leite e da mais alta nuvem do céu. Seus lábios eram naturalmente rubros, mas ela os destacava com um batom da cor do mais vivo sangue. O corpo longo, de estatura alta, sempre foi um convite ao pecado, as pernas compridas e bem torneadas, os seios fartos e os ombros estreitos, contrastando com a cintura fina e o quadril largo. Mas o que mais me prendia em Narcissa eram seus olhos, de um azul profundo e misterioso, tão diferente desse meu cinza-tempestade. Os olhos de Narcissa eram dois miosótis que nunca me deixavam saber o que lhe ia à alma.

Desde criança, gostava de ver Narcissa sentada à penteadeira de seu imponente quarto, aquele que dividia com o marido, sempre tão ausente a serviços do Lorde das Trevas. Ela trançava as longas madeixas loiras com dedos ágeis, que eu não me cansava de observar, e desejar intimamente que fossem usados apenas para me tocar. Depois, pintava as maçãs do rosto tal qual uma boneca, mas não precisava disso. Narcissa era perfeita como a mais pura porcelana, rara como um dia feliz.

Narcissa era minha mãe.

Não me questione ou julgue, nem pergunte quando foi que passei a vê-la dessa forma: a mulher mais perfeita de todo o universo, a minha querida Narcissa. Na verdade, acho que foi desde que, pela primeira vez, suguei-lhe o seio branco e macio, fonte do alimento inesgotável que eu precisava para viver. Narcissa sempre me alimentou o corpo e a alma. E os pensamentos não tão puros, aliados a um gosto amargo de pecado que sempre ficava, marcante, quando pensava nela.

  



	2. Sombras no meu quarto

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Sombras no meu quarto**

_E fomos educados para o medo.  
Cheiramos flores de medo.  
Vestimos panos de medo.  
De medo, vermelhos rios  
Vadeamos.  
Somos apenas uns homens e a natureza traiu-nos.  
Há as árvores, as fábricas,  
Doenças galopantes, fomes.  
Refugiamo-nos no amor,  
Este célebre sentimento,  
E o amor faltou..._

**(trecho de "O medo" de Carlos Drummond de Andrade)**

- Draco!

Eu gostava de ouvir meu nome em sua boca. Gostava da maneira como pronunciava as sílabas, da forma como cada letra se formava em seus lábios antes mesmo de produzir som. Era um nome tão curto, e eu queria que durasse para sempre. Naquele momento era angustiante, e eu sabia que ela estava mortalmente preocupada quando me abraçou, aninhando os fartos e lisos cabelos loiros na curva do meu pescoço. Por um momento me contraí, a dor no braço esquerdo me fazendo morder fortemente os lábios. Tentei relaxar. Há muito que eu já estava mais alto que ela. Há muito havia deixado de ser um garotinho que podia se sentar em seus joelhos e deixar que as mãos passeassem livremente sobre os botões da blusa, em busca da fonte de alimento. Narcissa, então, matava-me de fome.

Senti a respiração ofegante, o coração batendo acelerado sob o peito colado ao meu. Quase podia ver, mesmo sem olhar, as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos, os soluços que lhe embargavam a voz e tornavam-na ainda mais bela. Narcissa me condenava antes mesmo de me ver morto. Mas ela não sabia... ela não poderia saber. Eu queria tocá-la, acariciar-lhe os cabelos suavemente e mostrar-lhe que tudo estava bem. Mas nada estava bem. Minha mão parou a centímetros de seus longos fios dourados, e retive o braço dolorido. Eu não podia. Deixei que caísse estático ao lado do meu corpo e me retesei ao toque dela, frio como gelo, a capa de indiferença tão característica dos Malfoy me recobrindo, aquela que eu usava com tanto orgulho, e também a que causava a ruína da minha alma. Aprendi com Lucius a ser exatamente o que eu era: uma farsa montada.

- Meu filho! Draco!

Sua voz era como um sopro fraco em meio ao sofrimento, e ela soluçou mais uma vez. Filho. Era isso, afinal? Esse seria o preço a se pagar pelo pecado? Pela falta de coragem? Por cobiçar a única mulher que jamais poderia ter? Deveria ser atirado nas mãos do inimigo, usado da pior forma possível. Precisava matar para me ver livre daquele amor. Era o teste final, o tributo de sangue. Matar Dumbledore e assassinar o melhor de mim. Narcissa chorava por nós? Precisava acreditar nisso para continuar respirando.

Empurrei-a. Não a queria por perto, não seria capaz de suportar. Não queria que tornasse as coisas ainda mais difíceis, muito menos que soubesse o quanto eu era fraco. Deveria se orgulhar de mim, jamais acreditar que eu pudesse falhar, embora intimamente eu soubesse que não cumpriria aquilo que o Lorde das Trevas exigia.

Os Malfoy queriam livrar Lucius da prisão? Que Draco morresse pela honra da família! Essa era a idéia de redenção do Mestre. E eu aceitava, simplesmente porque não podia fugir. Era pela honra da família que me faziam lutar. O que eu tinha a perder, afinal?

- Diga que não, Draco! Ele não pode te obrigar a isso, por favor, você é meu único filho!

Mas eu tinha tudo a perder. Venderia minha alma ao diabo em troca daquele amor? A barganha poderia salvá-la? Impossível saber. E eu desejava intensamente vislumbrar um instante que fosse do futuro que nos aguardava, vê-la bem, doce, a minha Narcissa, viva. A quem eu queria enganar? Era um homem condenado.

Narcissa me olhava, e seu rosto estava marcado pelas lágrimas, mas os olhos haviam secado. Eram eles que me encaravam, acusadores, como se pudessem arrancar de mim tudo aquilo que eu não era. Tudo aquilo que jamais seria se ela me perdesse. Se eu a perdesse para sempre.

- Você é apenas um menino, é jovem demais para riscos tão grandes! O Lorde está nos punindo pelos erros de seu pai, e eu não posso permitir isso. Eu quero Lucius livre, mas que preço teremos que pagar, Draco, que preço? Diga alguma coisa!

Ela não pedia. Narcissa ordenava com altivez, e eu não queria obedecer. Não daquela vez. Desviei os olhos de seu rosto belo e marcado pela dor, sentindo que, se continuasse a observá-la, fraquejaria. A tempestade se fechou por alguns momentos, enquanto eu sabia que ela retomava o controle de si mesma. Narcissa era uma Black. Os Black não choram, não sofrem, não amam. Naquele momento estava tudo errado com ela, e eu sabia disso. Ela me mostrava suas fraquezas, e eu também sabia ser metade Black, mas era o avesso do _Tojours Pur_ por dentro. Meu sangue era tão puro quanto poderia ser, no entanto borbulhava de luxúria. Pecado. Como poderia ser puro, então?

- Não seja tão dramática, _mãe_ – falei, por fim, desviando os olhos de sua expressão indignada e caminhando pela sala, estancando diante da alta janela que dava para o jardim da Mansão Malfoy. Um pavão albino produziu seu som característico próximo dos portões de ferro negro que cerravam nossa propriedade. Lá fora fazia um dia abafado de verão, mas o sol não aparecia por entre a neblina. Senti um arrepio gelado subir-me pela espinha: dementadores. Eu os odiava, e tudo aquilo que provocavam, toda a tristeza que traziam consigo. No entanto, era a máscara da indiferença que usava naquele momento para me dirigir à Narcissa. – Eu não sou mais criança, e essa é a chance que esperávamos para provar a lealdade de nossa família. Você não quer trazer _seu marido_ de volta para casa? Não vive pelos cantos, reclamando e resmungando por esses quartos vazios?

Ironia. Ao controlar minhas emoções, não pude deixar de imprimir uma certa carga de ironia à minha voz quando me referi a Lucius, meu pai. Queria feri-la, e sabia exatamente como fazê-lo. Não o visitávamos em Azkaban por orientação do próprio Lorde. A revolução estava para começar, e os dementadores ficavam cada dia mais incontroláveis. Eu sabia que Narcissa sentia falta de Lucius todo o tempo. Naqueles dias longe de Hogwarts, eu a via chorando com freqüência, e a ausência de meu pai endurecia seu semblante, mas este jamais se tornava menos belo. Na dor, Narcissa era ainda mais bonita, mais perfeita. E, infelizmente, menos minha, ainda mais inalcançável.

Porém, naquele momento, egoísmo ou não, Narcissa sofria por mim. E diante de tudo o que eu precisaria enfrentar, era bom levar comigo a lembrança de seu corpo contra o meu, de seu choro sincero e seu desespero em me deixar partir para uma missão que considerava suicida. Ah, minha mãe... Narcissa. Até mesmo quando sofre por mim, provoca-me repulsa pelo que sinto por você.

Dei de ombros e recolhi-me para meu suntuoso quarto sem dizer mais nada, e tampouco deixar que Narcissa continuasse seu lamento. Tranquei a porta por dentro com um feitiço. Que se dane a restrição ao uso de magia por menores! Essas coisas jamais chegaram à nossa casa, porque os Malfoy eram tradicionais, eram puros-sangue. O Ministério jamais ousaria nos mandar uma advertência, embora desde a prisão de meu pai já tivessem feito algumas inspeções na Mansão procurando por ligações com as Artes das Trevas. Que viessem, então! Talvez, se me levassem para Azkaban, poderia então me livrar daquilo que precisava ser feito.

Na escuridão do meu quarto de cortinas de veludo pesadas e cerradas, joguei-me na cama. O peso do medo caiu sobre mim como um raio, e meu corpo se enrijeceu, a adrenalina correndo nas veias. Estava pronto para a fuga, jamais para a luta. Era assim, era parte da minha natureza. Como sou covarde! Muito digno de um Malfoy.

Fixei os olhos no teto alto, no qual sombras disformes se formavam, grandes, movendo-se lentamente como num balé sincronizado. Desde criança eu as acompanhava, e tive medo delas assim que compreendi o que era o medo. Narcissa me aninhava em seu colo macio quando ficava impossível conciliar o sono, e eu achava que as sombras se destacariam do teto e viriam até minhas cobertas para me pegar. Eu via nas sombras a minha própria desgraça. Era a roda da vida que se movia veloz, e os rostos daqueles que eu conhecia passavam pelas sombras como se as animassem, ao mesmo tempo em que eram mortas, sem ninguém que lhes tomasse como suas. Seus movimentos caçoavam de mim, zombavam do quanto eu era falho, indigno, impuro, _covarde_. Sentia vontade de gritar-lhes com toda a capacidade de meus pulmões, esbofetear-lhes com toda a força de meus punhos, e depois cobrir a cabeça com os travesseiros e me esconder. Eu temia as sombras do meu próprio quarto. Que diabos faria eu contra Albus Dumbledore, um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos? Eu o chamava de velho gagá quando queria me gabar, mas não era idiota. Sabia que o diretor de Hogwarts era muito mais poderoso do que aparentava ser por detrás daquela longa barba, daqueles óculos de meia lua e do aspecto senil.

Não sei quanto tempo passei com os olhos fixos nas sombras inimigas até que ouvi passos no andar de baixo. Apurei os ouvidos para identificar a risada fria de minha tia Bellatrix ecoando pelos aposentos, mas não consegui ouvir o que conversava com Narcissa. Eu não gostava de Bellatrix. Ela era falsa, malvada, tinha um brilho de loucura nos olhos que me assustava. Era tão diferente da irmã que eu sequer conseguia lembrar-me de que eram ambas filhas dos mesmos pais. Estava habituado a me parecer muito com meus pais. Mas sabia que Narcissa era a flor branca da família, um floco de neve em meio ao pântano escuro.

Tentei ouvir a breve conversa por mais um tempo, mas logo percebi que a pesada porta de carvalho se fechava, e então o silêncio voltou a reinar na casa. Deduzi que ambas haviam deixado a Mansão. Tanto melhor. Estava sozinho, e queria ficar assim. Precisava pensar, planejar, articular. Engoli em seco e bufei alto. Eu estava totalmente perdido. E tinha medo.

Narcissa voltou apenas de madrugada, e não veio me desejar boa noite. Eu sabia que ela também temia, além de estar ferida por meu comportamento durante nossa discussão. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Em alguns dias voltaria a Hogwarts e deveria consumar o fato. Talvez não ficasse até o fim do ano. Talvez não precisasse terminar os estudos depois que cumprisse a tarefa para o qual fora designado. Provaria meu valor para o Lorde das Trevas, que não se importava se seus seguidores possuíam os métodos antiquados de magia aprendidos em Hogwarts. Os bancos escolares jamais ensinaram a Draco Malfoy o que ele precisava saber para ser o mais jovem Comensal da Morte desde Regulus Black. A lembrança de Regulus afundou-me o estômago. Meu primo distante havia morrido logo após deixar Hogwarts. Seria eu também o mais jovem Comensal a perder a vida depois dele?

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro capítulo postado, o segundo já está escrito, mas ainda não tenho previsão para o terceiro e o quarto, que deve ser o final desta fic. Como muitos de vocês sabem, o trabalho tem me sugado quase todo o tempo, mas tenho surtos de inspiração, então se preparem para ler novos capítulos a qualquer momento. 

Eu sei, o casal é inusitado, mas é culpa da Kimzoca, porque ela gosta de coisas polêmicas.

Para quem quiser ver a capa, feita pela minha filhota Rapousa (e que ficou perfeita, como tudo o que ela faz), é só tirar os espaços deste link: http/ i233 . photobucket . com / albums / ee76 / miagalvez / Primeiro Pecadocapa. jpg


	3. Cartas para ninguém

**Capítulo 2 – Cartas para ninguém**

_Sonhou-amou-cantou: em loucos versos  
Evaporou a vida absorta em sonhos  
E debalde! Ninguém chorou-lhe os prantos  
Que sobre as mortas ilusões já findas  
Pálido derramara  
Amou! E um peito  
Junto ao seu não ouviu bater consoante  
C'os amores do seu! Ninguém amou-o  
E nem as mágoas lhe afogou num beijo!_

**(trecho de "O poema de um louco" de Alvarez de Azevedo)**

Sempre odiei o verão. Odeio me sentir grudento, suado, deselegante. Odeio piscinas, lagos e afins. Secretamente, tenho medo de me afogar. Odeio sorvetes, bebidas geladas e verduras e legumes frescos. Mas, acima de tudo e com muito mais ímpeto, naquele verão odiava escrever cartas para ninguém. Especialmente quando todas tinham o mesmo destinatário: Narcissa.

Amanheci com o estômago dolorido. Olhei a pilha de pergaminhos sobre a escrivaninha do dormitório e não me contive: num acesso de raiva calculada, simplesmente joguei todas as cartas escritas naquele ano de uma só vez na lareira. Assisti-as queimar, palavras que antes haviam se soltado do meu peito e voado para o papel por vontade própria. Tinha consciência de que jamais poderia mandar quaisquer delas que fossem, pois condenaria minha vida da mesma forma que fiz quando aceitei a missão imposta pelo Lorde das Trevas. Narcissa jamais me olharia novamente com seus olhos de mistério se soubesse a vergonha que carrego na alma.

Narcissa. Ela soube sobre o colar, o hidromel, e estou certo de que também o armário sumidouro antes que eu sequer conseguisse consertá-lo. Soube sobre minhas tentativas falhas e covardes uma a uma, e pediu que Snape me protegesse, seguindo-me como se eu fosse uma criança que precisava de babá. Quanta perda de tempo para alguém condenado!

Então, chegou o dia da minha desgraça, e seria tudo ou nada.

- Vamos descer para tomar café da manhã, Draco?

Sempre odiei meu nome em seus lábios. Odiava o jeito como me abraçava por trás e me acariciava os cabelos, procurando bagunçá-los. Odiava a voz melosa e doce, os fios loiros e lisos, o jeito de menina que não cresceu e o rosto de expressão irritada, as sobrancelhas constantemente franzidas. Por que diabos nunca tive coragem de dizer o quanto odiava o jeito como Pansy Parkinson me tratava? Pelo menos até aquele dia. Tudo estava mudando, e era rápido demais e totalmente sem querer. Já não era mais o mesmo Draco. Era um Draco com o qual ainda precisava me habituar. Um Draco sem convenções. Mas ainda com uma amarra que, acreditava, ia me tirar a vida.

- Me deixe em paz - não me preocupei em ser delicado. - Preciso pensar, e com você aqui isso se torna uma tarefa impossível. Você é incapaz de se manter em silêncio, e sua voz me irrita ultimamente.

- Draquinho, querido – disse ela, ignorando completamente minha ordem para que abandonasse o quarto e se sentando de pernas abertas na cama, provocativa. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, mordeu os lábios e me observou com seus olhos brilhantes, como se achasse que poderia despertar algum sentimento em mim. Na verdade, podia, e era repulsa. Afinal, meus pensamentos são únicos e voltados apenas para aquela que jamais será minha. Porém, a voz irritante continuava a me entrar pelos ouvidos –, não me venha com essa de que _"precisa pensar"_. Já estou cansada de você não ter tempo para mim. O que você está aprontando, hein? O Lorde te deu uma tarefa importante, eu sei, mas você poderia dividi-la conosco, e não levar a glória apenas para si só porque tem a honra de carregar a Marca Negra em seu braço muito antes que nós. Crabble e Goyle também estão desapontados, embora sejam burros e medrosos demais para dizer algo. Você apenas os usa e não tem coragem de dividir o que quer que seja com seus amigos!

Amigos? Quem eram meus amigos mesmo? Dois paspalhos que tinham um cérebro de trasgo e uma garota que era incapaz de se retirar do meu dormitório quando tudo o que eu mais queria era ficar só. Nunca tive amigos, e sim pessoas das quais precisei para completar meus planos. O amor de Narcissa não deixava em meu coração espaço para mais ninguém. Ela o tomava apenas para si.

- Não enche! Estou falando sério, não tenho paciência para nada hoje. _Quero-ficar-sozinho_, entendeu?

Indignada, Pansy se levantou e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de intenso desagrado enquanto falava num tom de voz alterado:

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, Draco? Você não sabe como respeitar uma mulher. Não sabe como tratar bem uma garota, e é por isso que vai ficar sozinho para sempre. _Para sempre_!

Pansy saiu, jogando estrategicamente os cabelos e rebolando intencionalmente, deixando-me sozinho com meus pensamentos. Suspirei. Ela era apenas uma menina fútil, cujo maior problema era descobrir como fazer um Feitiço Alisante com perfeição, e assim manter seus cabelos sempre sedosos. Pensei que talvez fosse melhor ficar sozinho, já que minha vida estava mesmo por um fio. Talvez sentiria falta dos prazeres levianos que minha companheira de casa proporcionava, mas jamais teria saudades dela como mulher. O fruto do meu amor era a causa da minha loucura, e meu amor por Narcissa fazia com que se apagasse qualquer outra forma de amor possível. Inclusive aquele que deveria nutrir por mim mesmo. Aliás, era exatamente o oposto: quanto mais amava Narcissa, mais sentia nojo de mim.

O café da manhã estava sem gosto, bem como o almoço. Nada do que eu comesse faria passar aquela desconfortável sensação no estomâgo e a boca seca. Sequer me dei ao trabalho de me alimentar. A lembrança dela seria meu alimento e precisava bastar. Se não bastasse, que diferença faria? Aquela era minha última chance, a cartada final, e se eu não conseguisse consertar o maldito armário sumidouro, estaria morto de qualquer jeito. Sem comer, apenas encontraria meu destino fatal mais depressa, ou de maneira mais leve, quem sabe?

Pansy se manteve afastada durante todo o dia, um brilho indignado e, ao mesmo tempo, esperançoso no olhar, como se aguardasse o momento em que eu pediria desculpas, tomaria seu corpo em meus braços e lhe daria alguns beijos, pois era tudo o que importava para ela. Quando o fazia, para mim não representava nada além de necessidade física, uma distração. Pansy era um brinquedo para as horas em que se tornava impossível conter o desejo por aquela que era meu único e impossível amor. Nada mais que um meio de tentar curar, em vão, minha própria loucura.

Ao contrário de Pansy, Crabble e Goyle se mantiveram ao meu lado, mesmo sem saber exatamente o que os aguardava. Fora assim durante todo o ano, eles vigiavam e eu me mantinha trancado na Sala Precisa, a loucura tomando conta de mim enquanto tentava desesperadamente consertar a passagem para a Burgin & Burkes. Não sei quantas lágrimas derramei diante daqueles pedaços inanimados de madeira, lágrimas de desespero, ódio, loucura e saudade. Por vezes pensei em me jogar dentro do armário, mesmo quebrado, e passar a viver num estado de semi-morte que me pudesse fazer descansar. Jamais tive coragem, porque não concebia a idéia de nunca mais ver a minha Narcissa. Minha mãe era o motivo da minha razão e da minha loucura, representava todos os meus motivos, no fim.

Acreditava que aquela seria mais uma noite perdida em vão, a última tentativa de um eterno derrotado. Minhas mãos ásperas e cheias de calos, naquele momento acostumadas aos trabalhos pesados para os quais não foram idealizadas, percorriam a madeira mais uma vez. Apontei a varinha, os olhos de tempestade lendo as instruções do feitiço numa folha de pergaminho amassada. No momento em que proferi o que precisava, fechei os olhos. Era a tentativa final.

Porém, ao abri-los novamente, tive certeza de que tinha triunfado. O armário reluzia como novo. Abri a porta e, ao colocar a cabeça para dentro, pude ouvir a conversação que se dava na Burgin & Burkes, algo sobre um carregamento de poções proibidas que havia sido interceptado pelo Ministério. Não consegui me conter. De repente, a alegria tomou conta de meu peito, e era como se houvesse esperança outra vez.

Gritei. Gritei com toda a força que consegui reunir em meus pulmões. A primeira vontade que tive foi de correr para o dormitório e escrever a Narcissa mais uma carta, e esta seria enviada pela primeira coruja que conseguisse acordar naquela noite, e então ela saberia que ainda havia saída. Eu não estava condenado. Uma parte do plano havia sido executada com perfeição, apesar da demora. O maldito armário que havia me tirado o sono estava funcionando novamente.

- Quem está aí?

O riso morreu em minha garganta. Era possível reconhecer aquela voz enfadonha e forçosamente etérea em qualquer lugar do universo. Evidente que se tratava da professora de adivinhação, Trelawney. Sem pensar duas vezes, joguei o Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru e tudo ficou escuro como breu. Expulsei a maluca da sala a pontapés e voltei ao meu privilegiado e solitário estado de êxtase.

Ao rodopiar pelo armário sumidouro, tudo o que conseguia pensar é que voltaria para casa depois de cumprir a missão do Lorde com verdadeiro triunfo. Então tudo poderia voltar a ser como antes. Narcissa poderia me aninhar em seus braços novamente e nada mudaria. Tudo seria como antes.

Mal sabia eu que estava prestes a falhar.


End file.
